The present invention in general relates to an apparatus for projecting a positive or negative image on a screen for viewing purposes and thereafter for projecting the image onto a charged sensitive paper to obtain a printed image and more particularly to an apparatus where such images are obtained from a microfiche. Still more particularly, the present invention relates to an improved paper cutter and corona charging unit, the improved cutter assuring smooth operation of the apparatus and the corona unit for printing the image onto the copy paper.
It is well known that modern copiers have revolutionized the reproduction and storage of information bearing documents. The present invention provides a single apparatus for both reading and printing a microfiche image, and which has an improved paper cutter and corona unit.
It is therefore a general object of the present invention to provide an improved microfiche reader-printer.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a microfiche reader-printer having an improved paper cutter and corona unit.
It is a still further object of the present invention to provide a paper cutter which assures jam-free operation.
It is a still further object of the present invention to provide an improved corona paper charging unit for use in a microfiche reader-printer.
It is a still more particular object of the present invention to provide an improved corona paper charging unit of simplistic design.